StarTrek: Exploration Encounter Part 2
by DevilDogg75
Summary: The Sigmars crew uncover Sivuk's master plan.
1. An Imposter Amongst Us

After the instance at Risa, Siban and his crew set off to Vulcan to find out more information about Sivuk.

"Captain we are approaching Vulcan" said Richards

"Contact the Vulcan High Command"

"Aye Captain" said Brinks

"Greetings Captain Siban" said the Vulcan male on screen

"Sakkath, I am Captain Siban off the USS Sigmar, We currently have in custody a Vulcan by the name Siuvk"

"Yes Captain and we have looked into the situation, You should meet me so we can talk about it in person"

"Alright" said Siban

The communication link was ended

"Nivek and Brinks your with me, Kimball you have the bridge"

"Aye Captain"

The three of them walked to transporter room 3 and beamed down to Vulcan.

"Captain thanks for meeting me in person, if you would please follow me" said Sakkath.

"Nivek and Brinks you stay here" said Siban

"Aye sir" said Nivek and Brinks

Siban and Sakkath walked into the office and closed the doors behind them

"So Captain we ran the name Sivuk in our database and got no result" said Sakkath

"So what are we looking at here" asked Siban

"Possibly an imposter"

"Starfleet has tried to access the files on board the Sh'Tar but it's to encrypted" said Siban

Siban passed Sakkath a PADD and Sakkath looked at it

"I can give this to our scientist and have them look at it as well" said Sakkath

"Thank you" said Siban

"Have you considered the possibility of the founders being involved in this" asked Sakkath

"When you mentioned imposter the changelings were the first I thought of"

"Sakkath pressed a button on his terminal, Sutak contact the founders and have them run the name Sivuk in their database also to see if anyone from their command has come up missing"

"On it sir" said Sutak

A few moments later Sutak voice came back

"I have found the name of five changelings that have disappeared from the founder's command database, I am sending them to you now"

"Thank you Sutak" said Sakkath

Another moment later Sakkath's terminal beeped.

"Well, here you go Captain" said Sakkath handing over the PADD to Siban

Siban looked at the list of names from Sutak. Siban was puzzled. _how come I never expected this_. Sakkath noticed the look on Siban's face and must have read his mind.

"Captain it wasn't like it was plain out in the open, but the numbers do match up with what you told me" said Sakkath

Siban pressed his comm badge "Siban to Sigmar we have some information on the so called Vulcan Sivuk prepare to beam up three"

"Aye Captain" said Kennedy who had just resumed his post after being released from sickbay for duty.


	2. It's my job

Once on board the Sigmar Siban walked on the bridge

"Helm set in a course for Earth Space Dock." ordered Kimball

"Aye Commander" said Brinks

Nivek left his post and his replacement took the tactical station and began to enter command codes to take over for the shift.

"Commander you have the bridge" said Siban

Siban got up out of the commanding officer chair and Kimball took over. Siban left the bridge and went to his quarters.

"Nivek you going to be okay?" asked Siban

"Yes sir, It was just a bit difficult being back on Vulcan sir after all that has happened the last time I was there"

"Perhaps you should go see T'Amerly" said Siban

"I think so too sir" said Nivek

Nivek got in the turbo-lift and said "Deck Seven"

The turbo-lift chimed in recognition of the command

The doors slid open and Nivek walked down the corridor to the Counselors office. Nivek pressed the button and the door chimed.

"Enter" came a soft females voice from inside.

"Ah Nivek, what can I do for you Commander" asked T'Amerly with a warm smile on her face.

"Counselor I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" asked Nivek

"Of course, after all it's my job" she said with the smile Nivek had once grown found of.

"Well just being down on Vulcan again brought back some raw emotions, you see the last time I was there was when my mother and father were alive. They were assigned to the Geronimo on a scientific research mission along the Cardassian border when their vessel lost communication with Starfleet. Their ship was deemed lost and the search was called off after a year"

"Let me guess, you're Vulcan genes are telling you to suppress your emotions and your human ones are telling you the opposite" asked T'Amerly

"Precisely" said Nivek

"Listen Nivek you are not the first half Vulcan half Human nor the first one to experience these conflictions. You need to let the emotions take their course. They are apart of who you are and define you from anyone else. I know it's hard loosing someone some close to you and must be harder when you never got to say good-bye but would your mother want you to throw out who you really are over something such as emotions"

"It's difficult cause I got no one out here Counselor"

"You have me" said T'Amerly.

Nivek looked at the Counselor in a bit of confusion then it hit him

"Thank you Counselor" said Nivek a little blushed.

"Listen Commander after my shift lets get some drinks at ten forward. Relax a bit. You had a rough day I'm sure and we won't be reaching Earth till a few hours from now"

"I'd like that Counselor, and thank you for listening"

"Like I said Nivek, it's my job" said T'Amerly with a wink


	3. Here we go Again

"Changelings are here in the Alpha Quadrant?" asked Admiral Mitchell.

"That's right Admiral and they are possibly trying to start a war"

Siban's comm badge vibrated and Kimball's voice emitted from it

"Captain we are picking up a Romulan warbird closing in on our location"

Siban half ran out his quarters and went to the bridge. He exited the turbo lift and stepped on the bridge.

"Sir we are within viewing range now" said Kennedy

"On screen" said Siban

The bulkhead shimmered away and was replaced by a view of space and Romulan vessel closing in on the Sigmar.

"Shields up and go to red alert" said Siban sitting in his chair that was just vacated by Kimball

The red alert klaxon bellowed and the red lights flashed

_When are we going to be able to do anything without interruption _Though Siban

"Open a communication link now" ordered Siban

"Link opened sir" said Kennedy

"This is Captain…..

A robotic voice interrupted the introduction

"Captain Siban of the USS Sigmar. We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"We refuse" said Siban defiantly

"They've locked weapons sir" said Crowley Nivek's replacement at tactical.

The Sigmar shook violently as a disruptor beam hit its shields.

"Shields down to seventy-three percent Sir" said Crowley

"Lock quantum torpedoes and fire at their navigation systems" ordered Siban

The Sigmar fired quantum torpedoes at the warbird. The two blue torpedoes reached their target and smashed into the shields.

"Direct hit sir" said Crowley

The warbird drifted in space aimlessly

"Let's get out of here before more arrive" ordered Siban.

Just then a console beeped.

"Sir I am picking up another ship, It's cubed shape"

_Oh boy here we go_ thought Siban

The Borg cube dropped out of warp and closed in on the Sigmar.

"We are going to need some assistance, send out a deep space transmission to any ships nearby" ordered Siban.

Nivek had just walked on the bridge and took one look at the view screen

"I haven't even started my shift for the day and you already found trouble sir"

Siban half smiled at Nivek. Nivek took his station and Crowley left.

"Captain shields are still down to seventy-three percent" said Nivek

"Sir I have a message for you from the Thermopylae" said Kennedy

"Put it on screen" said Siban

The image of the Borg cube closing in on them melted away and was replaced by a view of a man on the bridge of the Thermopylae.

"Helmslee, I trust you received our message" asked Siban

"Yes Captain, we are enroute now we should be there in about an hour"

"We'll try to hold them off long enough" said Siban

The communication link was closed and replaced once more by the Borg cube.

"Let's play some cat and mouse, Brinks get us out of here so we can stall them till our help arrives"

"Aye sir" said Brinks. She punched a command on her console and the Sigmar veered left

"Maximum warp. Hit it!" ordered Siban

The Sigmar shot forward through space with the Borg cube in close pursuit.

"Sir at this rate the Borg will catch us in approximately thirty-five minutes" said Kennedy

"Have any other ships contacted us" asked Siban

"No sir but I have sent the message repeatedly on all frequencies" said Kennedy

Siban pressed his comm badge

"How soon till we can get the shields fully up again Riley" asked Siban

"As soon as we reach our destination captain" said Chief Engineer Riley over Siban's comm badge

"Captain we are going to need more then just a Galaxy and a Sovereign if we are going to beat this Borg cube" said Nivek

"Tell me something I don't know" said Siban

"Captain if we rendezvous with the fleet at Earth we might stand a chance" said Nivek

"I will not allow these leaches to get close to Earth" said Siban

"But sir our retreat is bringing them closer to Earth" said Kimball

"Retreat? Oh no this is no retreat. We are simply planning to attack from a different direction" said Siban

Kimball smiled and looked at Nivek who shared the same thought of their captain. Siban was definitely no ordinary Vulcan. In fact he was actually half Vulcan and half human much like Spock and Nivek.

A console beeped to Siban left

"Damn it, what now!" yelled Siban


	4. Help has arrived

"Sir they are targeting the bridge!" Said Nivek

Another beeping sound emitted, this time from Kennedy's station. Kennedy who had a huge gash above his right eye got up off the floor and pressed a button. "Sir, it's the Thermopylae"

The Galaxy class ship dropped out of warp and took the Borg by surprise. It fired phasers at a rapid pace each beam slashing away at the Borg's weakened shields. The Thermopylae moved to position itself above the cube. The Cube moved to the right and fired a cutting beam at the Thermopylae. Its shields lit up bright translucent blue.

"What's our weapon status" asked Siban

"We are dead in the water sir and we lost secondary deflector control" said Nivek.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Nivek slamming his fists down on the arms of his seat.

"Sir the Thermopylae shield integrity is failing. They are going to lose their shields if we can not do anything" said Nivek

"Sir I am picking up another ship, it's the….Lexington" said Kennedy in a confused tone.

A large ship of entered the view screen and moved quick towards the Borg cube. It shot off bright purple and yellow beams. They sliced away at the Borg's cubes. The Lexington moved and fired its aft torpedoes that rocketed towards the Borg cube. The Cube exploded in a bright fiery ball of orange and green. The Lexington moved away from the scene of destruction and moved towards the Sigmar and Thermopylae

"Hail them" ordered Siban

"Sir I have them, Audio only though"

"Greetings, I am Captain Siban of the USS Sigmar, I want to thank you for assisting us in this conflict. Your vessel is federation but I have never seen it before. Can you explain"

"Greetings Captain, due to restrictions I can not tell you who I am nor where I came from. We simply were sent to fix this part of the timeline which was altered by a Changeling named Gerno who disguised himself as a Vulcan named Sivuk. Captain it is imperative that you reach Earth before events unfold and all here will be undone. Gerno will need to be released to the Founders. I wish you the best Captain and by the way, It's great to hear your voice again" said the man.

The communication link was closed and the Lexington moved swiftly to the right of the view screen. A beam of white light emitted from the area of the deflector dish. A bright circle of light opened up and swallowed the Lexington and it vanished and a flash of light.

"Well who ever they were we owe them a debt of gratitude." said Nivek.

"Sir, we have the causality report. We lost Amanda sir" said Richards

Siban looked over at Nivek who looked shocked

"Hail the Thermopylae" ordered Siban

"Channel open sir" said Kennedy

"Captain thank you for your assistance here, we are going back to Earth to take Sivuk or also known as the changeling Gerno into custody to be transported to the DS9 where Odo will take him into his custody for trial."

"Very well Captain, we'll see you back home." said Helmslee

Once more the communication link was closed and replaced by the gray background of the bulkhead.

"Lay in a course for Earth and let's get out of here" said Siban

"Course laid in sir" said Brinks

"Warp Eight point five, hit it!" said Siban


	5. Fire!

Once at Earth the Sigmar is placed in a dry-dock for repairs. Amanda the ships chief medical officer was given a burial at space. Nivek could not help but let his emotions take over and was glad to have T'Amerly there for support.

"So he is a changeling. Well that would explain a few things but still why is he here and what is his plan. He has not spoke at all since we got him here and we are just wasting our breath each attempt we make at interrogating him." said Admiral Mitchell

"I have an idea" said Nivek.

Siban looked at Nivek and Nivek said "I got a plan that just might work

The three walked down a corridor in the brig to Sivuk's cell.

Admiral Mitchell had the force field lowered and Nivek entered the cell. The force field was put back into place and Mitchell and Siban watched as Nivek went to work.

"So Sivuk, that is your real name right?"

The Changeling disguised as a Vulcan looked up at Nivek and smirked.

"I see you don't like to talk much do you?" said Nivek

Again Sivuk just smirked

Nivek took two paces forward and place his right hand on Sivuk's face to mind meld. Nivek closed his eyes for a moment and opened them wide.

Sivuk laughed manically and threw Nivek through the air crashing into the wall across the room. Sivuk took a step forward and began to transform. A tall, thin, skeletal body began to take shape. It had three five-jointed, even-toed ungulate feet.

"Species 8472" yelled Siban from the other end of the force field..

The creature looked Siban in the face and vanished.

"What did he tell you" asked Mitchell looking at Siban

"The weak shall perish" said Siban.

"Apparently this one was not to fond of the treaty made by Janeway" said Mitchell

Mitchell lowered the force field to check on Nivek who was still conscious.

"We will take the fight to them" said Siban

"The Sigmar is fully repaired and ready for battle Captain" said Mitchell

Once on board the Sigmar Siban took his position on the bridge and Nivek at the tactical station.

"Sir I picked up the warp trail of the 8472 bioship" said Kennedy

"Lay in the coordinates and hit it" said Siban

The Sigmar shot forward at maximum warp after the bioship.

"Nivek when you mind melded with it what did you see" asked Siban

"I saw their plan sir, they planned to infiltrate the federation from within our own ranks. They were planning to duplicate Mitchell and order a fleet to engage the Romulan's and Klingon's after the incursion at Risa last week sir. To weaken the federation for their assault sir. The Borg were following the bioship to do what they always do. When they picked up a transmission from the bioship it read that Siban was already duplicated so they tried to destroy us"

"But that doesn't explain the assimilated Romulan crew" said Siban

"I think I know the explanation to that too sir" said Nivek

Siban looked at Nivek inquisitively

"The Romulan crew was assimilated when the Borg obstructed their path. They were assimilated as to spring a surprise attack on species 8472" said Nivek

"Sir, we are at the coordinates now" said Kennedy.

The Sigmar dropped out of warp above Starbase 157. Sure enough the bioship was there as though it was waiting for them.

"Shields up and go to red alert" ordered Siban

"The bioship is locking weapons sir" said Nivek

The Sigmar shook violently

"Lock forward phasers at a alternating spread and fire at their vital systems" said Siban

The forward phaser array bank glowed bright orange at both ends and moved rapidly towards the middle of the array, when they met the lashed out in one beam and lashed out at the bioship.

"Fire quantum torpedoes and don't hold up, we can't let their ship regenerate" said Siban

The bioship moved to avoid the first spread of torpedoes and fired an orange beam at the Sigmar. The Sigmar shook again.

"Shields down to fifty-five percent sir. Their weapons are strong and they have already regenerated their shields from our attack sir" said Nivek

"Sir I am picking up an additional twenty ships. All Romulan sir" said Kennedy

The Romulan fleet dropped out of warp and started firing all weapons at the bioship.

"Lock weapons on their targeting systems and don't hold back" ordered Siban.

The Sigmar moved into position and began unloading on the bioship.

"Their shields are down Captain" said Nivek.

"Fire quantum torpedoes" said Siban clutching the arms of his seat.

Three bright blue orbs shot out the forward torpedo bay and crashed into the bioship. It exploded in a bright ball of fire


	6. New Orders

"Sir you are being hailed" said Kivek

"On screen" said Siban

The bulk head melted away to be replaced by an image of a Romulan.

"Greetings Captain Siban, I am Captain tr'Khoal we had picked up a distress call from our assimilated warbird before it was destroyed by Vulcan. We learned of 8472's plan to infiltrated the federation and cause a war between us. We have worked long and hard on our peace and will not have it thrown away by these demons" said tr'Khoal

"Your help here is much appreciated Captain" said Siban

Tr'Khoal nodded in approval the communication link was closed.

"Sir I just got new orders from Starfleet, A federation transport ship stop transmitting by Starbase 621"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go investigate" said Siban

_Captains log: Stardate 57219.9: We have successfully, for now, squashed the plans of species 8472 in infiltrating our Command, I feel however the worst is still to come. Given our history with the species and their unrelenting behavior I feel that this will not be the last we see of this rebel species_


End file.
